Yu Yu Hakusho:Story of a Thief
by omg kairi
Summary: Yusuke and the others meet a girl named Crimson, but around the same time the learn of a theif who plans to steal from Spirit World. Hiei knows who it is, but will his feelings for her keep him from saying anything? Hiei/OC with hinted Kurama/Botan. R
1. Kianta Crimson, the Shadow Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, k? I do own Kianta Crimson. That's all!!!!!!!!  
  
Here is my warning, if you don't like stories with original characters then turn around. If I get one flame yelling at me because they don't like this character or something I did with her then I shall personally....um, get mad...lol. Whatever, nevermind, flames are ok, it's your opinion. But please, do take it into consideration that I did warn you. Don't make yourself look like an idiot.  
  
Oh yea and I wrote this quickly so point out any errors and yell at me as usual.  
  
^^  
  
Thank you.  
  
R&R!  
  
"Damn it!" Shouted and angry Koenma, his voice echoing through out the room.  
  
"Something wrong Koenma sir?" Asked his bubbly assistant Botan.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He shouted at her making her jump back a bit. "It seems we have a problem."  
  
"Oh?" Botan started. "And what is it."  
  
"There's a thief traveling different worlds and dimensions, a very tricky one at that. The thief steals anything they can get their hands on, no matter if they have to hurt anyone, women and children!  
  
"Eh." Botan sounded a bit disgusted.  
  
"Well actually I just added that for drama." Koenma laughed. Botan huffed.  
  
"Koenma! This is no time to joke, but anyways does this character have a name?"  
  
"Oh yes! Actually there are many differen't names for the thief, but the one used the most is The Shadow Thief."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because their speed is so incredible that when they are running they are so fast they blend in with shadows."  
  
"Oh, Koenma? You keep saying they, are they female or male?"  
  
"Mal..." He stopped and put his hand on his chin as if thinking.  
  
"Koenma?" Botan began.  
  
"Botan, it's just that I'm not sure the thief is a male, there's a very good chance that he..it.. is a female." Koenma looked a bit worried. "Botan, get Yusuke and the others please."  
  
"Yes sir." Botan said and scurried out of the room. When she got outside she got her oar and left for Yusuke's home.  
  
"This is certainly not good, Koenma has no idea what this thief looks like or where to find him, or her!" She thought. "We are going to have a bit of trouble with this one."  
  
The alarms sounded as the bank was being robbed.  
  
"Where is he?" One of the guards asked.  
  
"No one can see him, he's too fast!"  
  
"He?" Said a voice from behind the guards.  
  
They turned to see a girl of about 15 looking at them confused. She was holding a fairly large bag, but for some reason the guards thought nothing of it.  
  
"What are you doing here little girl? It's dangerous there is a thief about, he may get you!" One of the guards said.  
  
"No he won't," She said looking and sounding bored. "There is no he around here capable of stopping me."  
  
The guards looked confused but soon snapped out of it at the sound of an explosion somewhere behind them.  
  
"Girl you have to get out of here!" The other guard said alarmed. They took her and the bag and ran away from the explosions and outside of the bank where it was safe.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" The girl said. "Guards don't usually help me steal from their bank..."  
  
"What?" Both of the guards said together, they looked into the bag and sure enough there was all of the money. "Impossible, a little girl can't be capable of this."  
  
"I agree with you." The girl said. "A little girl couldn't, but I'm not a little girl." With that she took the bag and ran. The guards ran after her, but within a few seconds they lost her, in the shadows. It was almost as if she was a shadow herself.  
  
"The Shadow Thief."  
  
At that moment that same girl woke up underneath a tree, where she had stopped to rest. Her name is Kianta Crimson, but those who know that call her Crimson, because Kianta makes her think of her weak parents who gave it to her.  
  
"Damn, this is what happens when I go to rest my eyes. And I had that dream again." She stopped and looked out into the sky. "It's beautiful here, not like the other places I've been." She smirked. "Oh, well, maybe they'll be able to put this beauty to use when I rob them." She laughed a bit and layed back again. "I'm such an idiot." She began to think about that dream again. It had really happened, she gave away her identity and soon they would be contacting whoever is incharge here, and blow her cover.  
  
"IDIOT!" She hit herself in the head. "Well, hopefully, I can use my girlish charm to once again get myself out of trouble. She tried to giggle but it sounded all wrong. "Hmph, I'll never be able to understand the female ningen specimen." She closed her eyes hoping to get some rest before she had to once again run, but was soon disturbed by someone yelling.  
  
"Urameshi over here!" She snapped open her eyes and found herself face to face with the voice's owner was a big at least 15 years old, if not 16. He had red hair and wore a blue school uniform.  
  
"Kuwabara! I could care less about some girl. And whoa don't you think your a bit close?" Asked another boy following close behind.  
  
"Would you mind moving your face back just a tad?" Crimson asked.  
  
"Uh sure!" Kuwabara said moving back.  
  
"Thank you." Crimson once again put her head back. "So who are you?"  
  
"I'm The great Kazuma Kuwabara, oh, and this is my assistant Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
That name...It was familiar ro her. "Yea, that's it," She thought. "He's a spirit detective, sent by that freak Koenma, he'll be the one trying to stop me."  
  
"If anything you're my assistant!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Would you mind not yelling? My head hurts." Crimson said.  
  
"Oh, would you like to come to my house and get some asprin?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Oh, yes." Crimson said, not really sure what asprin was. "Maybe it's food." She thought being that hadn't eaten for days.  
  
"Hey, Kuwa? What about Yukina?" Yusuke joked.  
  
"Yukina! My only love! Just because I like girls doesn't mean I'm not true to Yukina."  
  
Crimson was a bit confused but brushed it off.  
  
"Yusuke!!" Yelled yet another voice. "We have a problem!" Crimson looked up to see a girl on an oar flying toward them.  
  
"Hm, a ferry girl, sent by Koenma no doubt, they're on to me..." Crimson thought. "I'll hang for a sec. and see what's going on."  
  
"Who's the ferry girl?" Crimson asked.  
  
"How did you...Nevermind. That's Botan." Yusuke said ignoring that she knew about ferry girls. "Probably a demon." Yusuke thought.  
  
"What's up Botan?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"There's a." She stopped and blinked looking wildly at Crimson, who was a bit of a sight. To start off with, her eyes were a brillant blue which seemed to glow, her hair was crimson, like her name, and it was spiky, going in all differen't directions. She wore a tight black tanktop, but not skimpy tight, like spandex tight, as if she had just been working out, although it did show just a bit of her belly. She wore baggy black pants which tucked into blood red boots, with fur like material at the hems. She had odd bracelets on her wrists, with illegible writing, at least to humans.  
  
"Yea Botan?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Botan asked.  
  
"Oh, well..." Kuwabara started. "We haven't asked you your name." He said turning to Crimson.  
  
"My name?" Crimson asked surprised.  
  
"Yea!" Yusuke said looking a bit bewildered.  
  
"Oh...Well..." No one had ever asked Crimson that before, no one had ever cared. "My names Crimson." She decided to make up something a bit extra, just to see if they could take it as a hint. "Shadow Crimson."  
  
Well, how is it? I think it's pretty long considering how short my chapters usually are.  
  
Kurama- You didn't add Hiei or me. Why?  
  
The Dark One- Because I'm not ready to, you'll be in the next chapter. At least you will, maybe not Hiei.  
  
Hiei- What??  
  
Crimson- She said she isn't adding you yet, baka!  
  
Hiei- How dare you! *Draws Katana from it's sheath*  
  
Crimson- You dare challenge the great Shadow! Pathetic Demon.  
  
Hiei and Crimson go at it eventually Crimson just stops.  
  
Crimson- *Yawns*  
  
Hiei- *Sit's down on nearby couch* Hn, I knew you'd give up.  
  
Crimson- Ok, I'm tired. *Not really listening to Hiei*  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Crimson sits down next to Hiei and quickly falls asleep, she moves a bit and her head falls onto Hiei's shoulder.  
  
Kurama- Interesting...  
  
Vegeta- Whatever just review. 


	2. A Thief and A Demon

I only got one review! lol. Whatever.  
  
R&R!  
  
"I would appreciate it if you'd just call me Crimson." She said still a bit surprised. "So anyways, what's wrong in spirit world now? Demons attacking humans? Hm?"  
  
"How do you know about all this? Are you a demon?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Crimson looked at Kuwabara, not sure what to say. First of all, she had no idea what she was, being that her parents left her to die in a field when she was only a baby. Second of all that was on a totally differen't planet. She could be a demon, but for now...  
  
"No, I'm human." Crimson lied.  
  
"Oh. Well anyways I guess it's ok if you hear..." Botan said, even if she didn't quite believe what Crimson was saying, she seemed good enough.  
  
"If seems there is a theif here on earth..." Botan started but was cut of by Yusuke.  
  
"Well there's plenty of those!"  
  
Crimson was right, it was about her.  
  
"No, this one is worse the thief is called the Shadow."  
  
"Why?" Crimson asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Botan stopped. "Let's go to Kurama's I think he should know about this, and if Hiei is in the area it'd be nice to have him helping too."  
  
"Yea, like he'll do that!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
Crimson was once again confused, she had no idea who Hiei or Kurama was.  
  
"Darn, pretending to be good is harder than I thought." She said to herself.  
  
  
The group headed to Kurama's home to talk about the new problem but on the way they talked a bit.  
  
"I hate thieves." Kuwabara said a bit mad.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." Crimson said.  
  
"Huh? What hurt?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Uh, My head?" It was more of a question then a statement.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Crimson looked around at the group of them which was now made up of Herself, Botan, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Where did that kid go? Uh, Yusuke!" Crimson asked.  
  
"He went to find Hiei, or else we may have a bit of trouble. Hiei is very powerful and fast, we need him." Botan said.  
  
"Naw, we'd be better off without him." Kuwabara said.  
  
"No this thief is very fast also." Botan argued. They continued to bicker amongst themselves when Crimson began to tire of it and said:  
  
"Who're Hiei and Kurama?"  
  
Kuwabara stopped and looked up at Crimson.  
  
"Hiei's this short annoying demon with three eyes. And Kurama is this pretty boy who is obsessed with flowers." Kuwabara said.  
  
"They sound fun." Crimson sighed. She had gotten herself in a mess of trouble, first she gives away her identity, then she accidentily starts helping the people sent to stop her.  
  
Her train of thought was broken as she heard Yusuke's voice up ahead.  
  
"I found em'!" He yelled, he was followed closely by obviously Hiei, he was short, a bit shorter than herself. She laughed a bit and Kuwabara smiled leaning down to her he said:  
  
"Told ya he was short."  
  
Hiei must have heard it because he didn't look to happy.  
  
"Who is this?" He asked in a mean sort of manner.  
  
Before anyone could answer an annoyed Crimson said, "Why do you care midget?"  
  
"Hn, baka, who do you think you are talking to? I'm not just another human."  
  
"I thought you were Hiei, but now I'm starting to think you are just another idiot."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara started cracking up as Crimson and Hiei stared daggers at each other.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said. "I'm not going to Kurama's if this idiot is going to be there."  
  
"Yes you are." Botan said taking him by the collar. "Even if we have to drag you there."  
  
They eventually got to Kurama's, with both Hiei and Crimson, but they were to stay apart from each other, just incase Hiei tried to kill her. They began talking once again about the Shadow thief, making Crimson a bit uncomfortable everytime they would say she was evil.  
  
"So, do you have any idea of what this shadow looks like?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No. None at all, but Koenma is trying to gather all of the information he can."  
  
"Where is the Shadow going to try and steal from?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Most likely..." Botan thought for a moment. "Spirit world, that would be exactly why Koema would be so upset about this!"  
  
"Of course. Spirit world has all kinds of treasures." Kurama said.  
  
"Hm, good idea, they just solved one of my problems." Crimson thought. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Hiei. He was looking back at her! "He suspects me."  
  
She pulled her vision away from him and added.  
  
"I've heard of this shadow, and I know, there has been a few people who say it is a male." First she wanted them to find her, now she's trying to get them away. Her mind was going crazy, so many thoughts running through it all at once.  
  
"Really? And how would you know this?" Hiei asked suspiciously.  
  
"I've been places, seen people, and heard things. Besides, it's not that hard to figure out, men have better upper body strength than women..."  
  
"But women can run faster." Hiei interuppted.  
  
"Come here you annoying little freak, I'll poke your third eye out!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"I'd like to see you try ningen!" He shouted back.  
  
Crimson ran at him but was held back by Yusuke and Kurama. Hiei was also being pinned to the wall by Kurama and Botan was trying to calm him down. But they weren't enough, Hiei and Crimson easily broke loose from their grasps. Crimson ran at Hiei who stood there waiting for her to come at him but somewhere in the middle of the room she disappeared. Realizing this she stopped just before running into Hiei.  
  
"So that's why they call you the shadow." Hiei said so no one else would hear.  
  
Crimson looked at him, not expecting that. Hiei turned around and walked out of the room. But before he was gone he said:  
  
"I don't think this Shadow is going to try anything, he's," He paused for a moment, "he's no threat to us."  
  
Crimson watched Hiei walk out of the room, "You bastard!" She shouted after him although he probably didn't hear. She got up slowly. "Hey guys," She said calmly. "I think I'm going to be staying here awhile. Know of anywhere I can stay?"  
  
"You can stay here." Kurama said nicely, shocked at calm she could be after that. "I have an extra room."  
  
"Thanks that'd be great!" Crimson smiled. "I have to go for a walk, I'll be back a bit later, ok?" With that she walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm softening up to these guys. Already. Why?" Crimson asked herself. She looked up at the same sky she had been gazing at earlier. She had a feeling she wouldn't be getting around to stealing for awhile.  
  
"Just a little while....."  
  
Well, it wasn't quite as long as the last but... Oh well!  
  
Kurama- So you decided to put me and Hiei?  
  
Dark Kairi- Yep.  
  
Hiei-*looking down at Crimson who was sprawled out half over Hiei and half over the couch* Why doesn't she wake up?  
  
Dark Kairi- If you haven't slept for days you'd have the same problem.  
  
Kurama- ^^  
  
Vegeta- Why are you so happy?  
  
Dark Kairi- Vegeta! You aren't supposed to say anything.  
  
Vegeta-...  
  
Kurama- It's funny, Hiei and Crimson hate each other but they look right together.  
  
Hiei- *Gets up forgetting about Crimson.*  
  
Crimson- *still half asleep, she grabs Hiei and pulls him down on the floor and she falls back to sleep still clinging tightly to him*  
  
Hiei-*Stares then tries to move.*  
  
Crimson-*Sleep talking* Hiei stop that tickles!  
  
Kurama-*Laughs*  
  
Vegeta- Just review. 


	3. Kurama's feelings, Crimson's downfall

Here's chapter three, please please please review!  
  
^^  
  
  
  
The next morning Crimson awoke early, the sun beating down on her. Which of course was entirely new, everywhere else she went, it was either very cold, or very hott, never perfect and peaceful.  
  
"Everything about this place makes me feel strange." She said looking out the window of her new room. "The sky, the land, the people. The people..."  
  
She thought back on how Kurama told her he could stay with him, something made her feel so uncomfortable she had to get out of there. Of course that feeling went away. But she felt an even worse feeling, she knew they would find out she was a theif, the one they were looking for, she felt guilty. She was excepting such a gift from Kurama, even though she knew she was going to hurt him. But it didn't matter much eventually Hiei would say something. He isn't what she would call a friend.  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"A Friend?" Hiei said loudly in the other room. "Hn, I'd rather die. I need no friends."  
  
"I'm not your friend Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn." Was his only reply.  
  
"Why won't you at least be on friendly terms with her?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What did she do? I believe you were the one to start the fighting."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Besides you two a very much alike."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I see, you aren't going to talk to me at all?"  
  
"As long as it has nothing to do with that onna."  
  
Kurama looked deeply at his friend. "Ok, but please answer one question."  
  
"Only if I like it." Hiei said.  
  
"Ok, why do you think Crimson is such a bad person."  
  
Crimson, who was listening in the other room, was sure Hiei was going to tell Kurama that she is the horrible Shadow. She felt, for the first time in her life, worried.  
  
"..." Hiei walked out of Kurama's house.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama stared after his friend, there was definetly something he wasn't telling him. But Kurama had no idea that it had to do with Crimson, even if she wasn't the most innocent looking girl in the world.  
  
Crimson laid back down, looking up at the ceiling she pondered what had just happened.  
  
"Hiei didn't say anything. But why? He had every reason to." She felt so confused. "Who would have ever thought I would run into such problems." But why did she even care anyways? She decided not to get up for a few minutes, it would be to obvious if she walked out of her room right now.  
  
"Darn, why do I even care!" She asked herself the question she had been thinking.  
  
Crimson's head felt ready to burst as several new emotions and weird thoughts entered her head. She hadn't felt anything like this since the time she met this man named Shinogi. He had seemed very nice, so she talked with him, confided in him. One day he told her he loved her. She didn't know what to say, but even if she had she wouldn't have had time to say it, he kissed her. From then on she began to fall in, what she thought was love, with him. But of course, all good things must come to an end. He told her he had been using her and he wanted her to sleep with him. She probably would have been stupid and excepted before he had told her he never loved her, but then again, he was, an idiot. He tried to rape her, but she was much to fast for him and since then she had never cared for others. But why should she if others cared nothing for her? It was differen't here though.  
  
"They care for me..."  
  
Crimson got out of bed and walked outside of her room. Kurama was sitting down at the table in his kitchen, his head down, he looked a bit upset.  
  
"Good morning Kurama!" Crimson said being as cheerful as possible.  
  
He lifted his head and suddenly looked a bit happier, even if it was forced. "Good morning. Are you hungry?"  
  
Crimson looked at him strangly, and he laughed. "I take it you aren't used to hospitality."  
  
Crimson looked at the floor, "Not much, no I'm not hungry I ate the other day."  
  
"What? You're kidding me, you could get sick doing that! Well I suppose I should take you out for breakfast." He said taken aback that she wasn't dieing.  
  
"No really, I'm fine." Crimson said not knowing what exactly what to say, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Why not? You're my guest and I'd like to think of you as a friend."  
  
She lifted her gaze suddenly from the floor, "What?" She said quickly, "A...A friend?"  
  
She asked as if she had never heard the term before. She felt her eyes begin to fill with water, then become too full and spill over her face. She lifted her hand to her face to feel it. Kurama walked over to her and pulled her hand away. He took his other hand and brushed away her tears.  
  
"Are you okay? And yes I think of you as a friend. Is there a reason I shouldn't?" he asked her.  
  
Her face fell back to the floor, but he cupped her chin with his hand. She had decieved him, she couldn't let him treat her like an equal, she was going to tell him that too.  
  
"You say I'm your friend, your friends are you equals, yet Kurama, you are too kind, the gods aren't even good enough to be your equal."  
  
Kurama was taken aback by Crimson once again, but he smiled,  
  
"I'm taking you out to eat whether you like it or not, but first, you can shower and I'll go get you some nice clothes alright, but while you wait for me..."  
  
Kurama grabbed Crimson's arm and pulled her into his room and over to his closet where he pulled out a blue robe with a red rose on the chest.  
  
"This one doesn't fit me any longer, you may use it."  
  
"Thank you." Crimson said feeling a bit sick.  
  
"Of course, I'll be back." He said and walked out of his room to the front door.  
  
Crimson sighed as she walked over to the bathroom to start her shower.  
  
But that whole time Crimson and Kurama were both very unaware of a certain demon who had snuck back into the house, and hid in the shadows.  
  
"Kurama is too weak." He commented to himself as Crimson shut the door.  
  
"Letting himself feel anything for that girl, whether it is love or not, she is nothing but a thief."  
  
About 20 minutes later Crimson emerged from the bathroom, a true smile on her face. Feeling refreshed and happy she walked over to the table to relax for a moment when she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"Hn, I don't know what Kurama see's in you."  
  
Crimson closed her eyes and smirked not making any sudden movements.  
  
"Maybe it's my girlish charm."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You seem to like making that noise, or do you consider it a word?"  
  
"Hn." (Hiei)  
  
"Hn" (Crimson)  
  
"Hn" (Hiei"  
  
"Hn." (Crimson)  
  
"You are annoying the hell out of me!" He shouted.  
  
Crimson stopped, she was about to make a nasty comment toward his size but found herself remembering something.  
  
"I'm sorry." She muttered but Hiei heard. "Darn." She thought to herself, "did I really just say that? Or wait, did I really just mean that?"  
  
Hiei didn't say anything for a moment, Crimson wasn't sure if he was surprised or if he just didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Crimson turned around and looked at Hiei deeply. "I have to ask you something."  
  
Hiei looked back not knowing what to expect, but at that moment Kurama walked in.  
  
"Crimson, I'm back." He called to her. She turned to see Kurama and he smiled at her. "That robe fits you well." Crimson blushed a bit, hating herself for letting herself become so weak within two days of being on this god forsaken planet.  
  
"Arigatou Kurama!" She couldn't hold it in, she was happy for the first time in her life.  
  
Kurama smiled brightly and handed her the clothes he bought for her.  
  
Hiei had sunk into the shadows once again to watch the thief, she had obviously forgotten about him. Her feelings for Kurama becoming visible and Kurama's feelings toward her growing every second.  
  
"Hn, weak ningen feelings." He said to himself, but something inside of him was feeling totally differen't.  
  
He felt an odd feeling streaming through out him as he watched Crimson and Kurama, who were acting stupidly.  
  
Crimson walked into the bathroom and put on her underwear and her black pants, then walked out still putting on her shirt, which she liked because it was a blue spandex shirt.. Kurama blushed wildly and looked away, while Crimson laughed.  
  
"Hn." Hiei went over to the window and opened it, letting himself out.  
  
He promised himself that tonight he would return to find out what it was Crimson wanted to ask him.  
  
As he left Kurama took Crimson's arm in his and they walked outside, heading toward a restaurant where they got some breakfast. After that Kurama took her around town buying her clothes, books, and anything else she liked the look of. Eventually they went home, by that time it was already 9 at night.  
  
"Crimson, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to bed." Kurama said yawning cutely.  
  
"Yea sure, I'm gonna go take a walk." Crimson answered heading toward the door.  
  
"Alright, goodnight." Kurama kissed Crimson on the cheek and walked to his room.  
  
Crimson walked out of the door and began her walk, which, she was going on to find a certain half-koorime. She passed by a park where she saw Yusuke and his girlfriend, she guessed.  
  
"Yusuke, you jerk!" She shouted and slapped him.  
  
He looked a bit upset.  
  
"Kieko, come on it was a joke!"  
  
"Well I didn't like it one bit!"  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry, I can't help that my feelings for you make me act stupid sometimes."  
  
That hit the spot, Kieko blushed and smiled at Yusuke.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
Yusuke nodded, and put his arm around Kieko and they continued walking.  
  
Crimson frowned at them. She remembered what Hiei said:  
  
**  
  
"Hn, I don't know what Kurama see's in you."  
  
**  
  
It made her frown even more. She didn't want Kurama to like her, especially since they've only known each other for two days. She touched herself on the cheek where Kurama kissed her.  
  
"Gosh. Ningen males sure acted quickly. Hiei on the other hand..."  
  
Crimson blinked, did she just think that?  
  
She continued walking til' she reached a bridge over a creek. She sat on the edge of the stone railing and looked up at the moon, which was in the shape of a cresent. She looked down at it's reflection in the pond. The way the light bounced off of the water made everything look so romantic.  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
This time Crimson was surprised although she knew exactly who it was.  
  
"I guess I didn't need to go back to Kurama's after all." Hiei thought to himself.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell Kurama who I am?"  
  
Hiei stared at Crimson, not expecting that at all.  
  
"Well?" Crimson asked impatiently.  
  
"Because I used to be like you." He answered truthfully, avoiding eye contact with Crimson.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, I was a thief, but Kurama and Yusuke, and even that oaf Kuwabara made me weak. And now I'm,"  
  
He stopped as if dreading what he was about to say.  
  
"Good."  
  
Crimson looked at Hiei and got up from where she was sitting. She walked over to Hiei til their faces were about an inch apart, her eyes met his and she made sure they kept eye contact.  
  
"For all you know I could be faking."  
  
"Maybe." Hiei said, and with that he jumped away as fast as possible.  
  
Crimson stared in the direction he just went. Maybe he was right, she was losing it, if she waited too long, she'd never be able to steal again. She decided, tomarrow night she'd travel to Spirit World and take everything.  
  
"I am the Shadow, not Kianta Crimson, I'm not weak. And I definetly won't let that little demon change anything." But something else inside her head told her differently.  
  
How is it? So Crimson and Kurama have a thing going on...Could that be why he asked her to stay with him? Oh well, I don't think that will last long.  
  
Kurama looks over to where Crimson sleeps, hugging Hiei tightly like some kind of plushy.  
  
Hiei looks at Kurama, knowing that he wants to take Crimson away, Hiei grabs her accidentily waking her up.  
  
Crimson- Huh, where am I?  
  
She looks up at Hiei and turns so red that her face starts to steam.  
  
She gets up and runs over to Dark Kairi who is smirking all the while.  
  
Crimson- Hiei you jerk.  
  
Kurama-*Laughs*  
  
Hiei-*Looks confused*  
  
Vegeta- *Far away on the Kai planet* RAISE YOUR HANDS OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Crimson- R&R! 


	4. Crimson's Past

I got a review telling telling me I should make Crimson slow down, she's getting good too fast. lol, let me explain, Crimson isn't all that evil. Even though I agree with you she is getting way good too fast so I dedicate this chapter to you.  
  
If I have any mistakes, which I always do, tell me, arigatou!  
  
Any flames will be used to cook my hot dogs.  
  
^^  
  
Crimson didn't go to sleep that night. She plotted her every move, every step she took to stealing all the treasures Spirit World held in it's possession. Her only problem was Yusuke and his friends, they could get in the way mentally and physically. Kurama was the worst though, considering she was beginning to have feelings for him. Although she didn't think of it as love, or even a crush as ningens put it, she thought of him as a brother. And she hoped dearly, that he felt the same.  
  
"Hn, I don't know what Kurama see's in you."  
  
Hiei's words echoing through her head.  
  
"Stop it!" She screamed to herself, placing a hand on her forehead. She realized she was sweating like crazy, "What's this?" She asked herself. "Why am I sweating?" She shook her head, she hated herself. Ever since that day she let herself be seen she's regretted everything she had done.  
  
"Damn!" She clenched her fists, "If I don't get out of here soon, I'm gonna end up being another goody good saving the world from evil."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"It's a women!" Koenma said, he had just recieved info from another world who had just been attacked by the Shadow a few days back.  
  
"Anything else should know?" Asked Botan.  
  
"Yes, I have reason to believe she'll be making her move within the next few days, I want security increased, and I want Yusuke on the job."  
  
"Yes sir." Botan summoned her oar and took off to find Yusuke.  
  
Hiei watched Crimson struggle with her emotions, just as he had. He smirked,  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I read her mind..."  
  
Hiei took off the white cloth covering his Jagan eye and began reading her mind.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Tonight I'll do it."  
  
"Nothing will stop me."  
  
"Not even the weakling Hiei."  
  
Hiie gasped a bit, "She's not going to! Baka onna..."  
  
"Hiei!" A voice from behind him shouted.  
  
Hiei turned to see Botan hovering on her oar behind him.  
  
"Why are you watching Crimson?" She asked  
  
Hiei felt a slight blush form on his face.  
  
"I have my reasons onna, now, why are you bothering me?"  
  
"Oh, yea, you, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara have been asked to guard Spirit Worlds treasures. Koenma says the Shadow is going to attack soon."  
  
Hiei stared at Botan for a moment. "I'll be there." He said and within a instant was gone.  
  
Botan blinked. "That Hiei.." She too left to hunt down the others.  
  
Botan went to everyone telling them, where to go and why. Her mouth was beggining to become bit dry from all the explaining and in Yusuke's case arguing when she suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Crimson can run fast, I'll ask her for help." She thought and flew once again to Kurama's.  
  
She arrived and walked into Kurama's as if she lived there.  
  
"Oh, hello again Botan-chan." Kurama said. "What do you need?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to Crimson."  
  
Kurama looked a bit sad. "She's in her room." He said simply, but nicely."  
  
"Arigatou Kurama!"  
  
Botan walked over to Crimson's room and was about to knock when she heard Crimson laughing insanly. Botan tried not to laugh herself and knocked on the door.  
  
"Busy." Crimson's voice rang out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
Crimson got up and walked to the door, swinging it open quickly, making Botan jump back.  
  
"Oh it's only you Botan." Crimson said, thinking Botan wouldn't suspect Crimson for anything if all the proof in the world lay infront of her. Which it basically did. "What's up?  
  
"It's Koenma. He says The Shadow will be attcking soon, and he needs all the help he can get, will you help?" Botan said quickly.  
  
Crimson stared at her, her face darkening. "Busy." She said and slammed the door in Botan's face.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Botan asked herself worried for her new friend.  
  
Botan began to walk away from the room, shocked and pondering wht had just happened.  
  
"Botan? I'm sure she didn't mean it." A worried Kurama asked, obviously he had heard everything.  
  
"I know." Botan said cheerfully. "I have my days too."  
  
"Oh, well, would you like to go get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure Kurama-Kun." She answered playfully.  
  
Crimson was listening to their flirting from her room, "Well, Kurama seems to like girls a bit much." A hint of bitterness in her voice, but she quickly caught it and said, "Whatever."  
  
She remembered yesterday, how she had acted, pitifully, although, it was fun hanging out with Kurama. She mentally slapped herself.  
  
"There I go again." She put a finger to her chin, "I must have split personalities or something."  
  
"I can agree with that." A voice said from behind her. She turned around half expecting Hiei to be standing there, smirking, but instead there was a young boy, well, her age, standing before her.  
  
His glazed blue eyes flashed in amusement as she began to recognize the boy from her past.  
  
"Funny, you're making plans to rob Spirit World without me." He teased. "You'd never make it."  
  
"You act as if I was the one caught by the Jikaru Place Guards. I managed to get away with treasure, and get by without you for the next two years." She growled.  
  
His face moved close to hers and in a seductive manner he whispered, "Did you?"  
  
Crimson's eyes met his as his face got even closer. She waited for what almost undoubtedly came next, but he stopped before their lips met.  
  
"Join me again," He said. "We could once again be the infamous Duo we once were, and, we could..." He stopped and licked his lips.  
  
Crimson waited for his next few words although she knew what they were.  
  
"Continue where we left off."  
  
"Continue what?" She spat. "There was never anything."  
  
"Anything hard core." He laughed.  
  
"Baka." Was all she could manage. Sure, she did only expierence the "Love" feelings with one person, but then there was Miko, who she preferred to think of as her partner in crime, nothing more. But if you took a closer look at their relationship, you'd find something more.  
  
The flirting.  
  
The touching.  
  
Even kissing.  
  
But it went no farther, Crimson knew if anything this "relationship" was purly sexual, but not anything, as he had said, "Hard core". There wasn't any sex involved.  
  
Miko laughed at her reply. "Fine then brat, I just want you to know I will be there tonight. But if not as your," he chuckled, " 'Partner', then I will be your goodbye kiss."  
  
Before Crimson could reply he was gone.  
  
"Damn you Miko." She said to no one.  
  
"Who was that?" Crimson looked up to see to Hiei watching her, looking slightly happy with himself.  
  
"How long have you been there?" She ran up to him and grapped his collar, "What did you hear?"  
  
"I only saw him leave, please put me down before I kill you." Crimson let him go. "Who was that anyway?"  
  
Crimson looked down at the floor, which she now noticed was a very attractive blue.  
  
"Ningen!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Wha? Oh yea, he's no one." She said quickly. Hiei got the wrong impression.  
  
"He's your boyfriend. Hn, you are nothing but a weakling." He said scornfully.  
  
Crimson didn't bother to correct him, it wasn't worth him finding out the truth anyway. But it still startled her to hear his voice sounding so angry.  
  
"Why do you care?" She asked trying to keep the amusment out of her voice.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"There you go with that again." She laughed, Hiei was making her feel better, although she'd never admit it.  
  
Hiei watched as Crimson's eyes once again filled with emotions, the way it had yesterday when she was around Kurama. Crimson blushed slightly as Hiei's eyes searched her own.  
  
"Stop it." She said with forced anger and grabbed her face as if trying to hide it.  
  
"Hn." Hiei brought up his hands and tried peeling hers off. Once he succeeded he said, "No use trying to hide your ningen emotions." And with those last words he left through the window he most likely came in through.  
  
Crimson began to ask herself what just happened. "I'm letting myself fall for every male I see."  
  
She looked at the time and saw it was almost 8. "Already? Well I suppose I should get ready, the sooner the better. I need to get away from these people.  
  
She stood still an concentrated on something for a moment, then whispered the word transform. Within an instant she was dressed in her "work" uniform as she called it. She was now wearing her usual black spandex shirt, a black short skirt, long black socks which went past her knees and a pair of black boots which went up half way to her knees. Basically, she was wearing all black.  
  
"Tonight, I'll not only rob Spirit World for all they're worth, but I'll finally get to pay back my old partner for almost getting me caught that day..."  
  
I'm sorry if you don't much like Kurama and Botan being a couple but...I'm sorry, lol. Maybe you'll get some more Crimson/Hiei! As if you weren't a bit satisfied with this chapter. And yea, what's with the transforming thing? Well, let me explain, it gives her special "powers" lol """""""""""""" I love "using "these" things, lol.  
  
Botan and Kurama leave together with Dark Kairi's permission.  
  
Hiei- *Confused*  
  
Crimson- *Playing Kingdom Hearts with Sora*  
  
Sora- I'm sooooooo good at this.  
  
Link appears and changes the PS2 to gamecube and pulls out Zelda OOT Master Quest  
  
Crimson- Ooooo good game.  
  
Hiei- *Still confused*  
  
Sora-*Cries* NO!! I don't know how to use the controller!!!  
  
Kairi- Review please! 


	5. Once a thief always a thief

Miko is quite the mean one eh? Will Crimson let herself be taken again? Or will she realize there's more to life than stealing?  
  
^^  
  
"Come on guys stay alert!!" Koenma shouted at Yusuke who was already falling asleep. It was 10 P.M. and they had all gotten there at least an hour ago. "That thief could be anywhere..."  
  
"Hn." Hiei walked away from the huge vault they had been guarding.  
  
"Hiei??!?!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"I'm just going to look around ok?" Hiei told him angrily.  
  
"Fine, be back in ten." Koenma told him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hiei knew Crimson was somewhere nearby, he could sense her. He had no idea why she picked today to do this, knowing that they would all be there. She must be better than even Kurama to pull a stunt like this.  
  
He turned a corner and continued walking.  
  
Maybe she's just an idiot. He continued to ponder the situation at hand when he felt an unfamiliar presence.  
  
"It's not the thief..."  
  
He pulled his katana from it's sheath. "Who are you?" He shouted out to the dark corridor ahead of him.  
  
Suddenly the kai disappeared. "What? What's going on here?" He asked himself aloud. He began walking again, a bit more careful. Maybe Crimson's trying to throw us off.  
  
"Damn, she's smarter then I thought."  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out from ahead.  
  
"Crimson." He said and ran towards her.  
  
Crimson walked down one of the corridors looking for one of her, "friends", she was using them as part of her plan. First, she would throw them off by catching that baka Miko. Then when they thought the danger was over she'd get the treasure and leave.  
  
But there was another half of her begging for her to stop. Her soft side. Constantly driving her insane. She noticed that it was only around Kurama that she'd show her softer side. Something about him made her feel so weak. Yet, she had only had friendly felings for him.  
  
"Ah, I'm so weak." She told herself.  
  
"No, you were weak before, you are getting stronger." Said a voice in her head.  
  
"Shut up!" She said annoyed. "Stupid goody good voices in my head."  
  
Suddenly she sensed someone up ahead. "Miko." She said, and began to run, but suddenly it was gone.  
  
"What's this? My luck, he's playing with my head." Crimson had just about enough,  
  
"Alright Miko, stop playing. Come out of the shadows and face me." She said to the emptiness around her.  
  
"If you insist." Sure enough, Miko stepped out of the shadows.  
  
(A/N- Wow weren't expecting that one were ya? lol)  
  
"My little Kianta." Miko stepped up to her and cupped her chin with his hand. "Have you made a decision?"  
  
"Don't call me that." She said angrily. "And yea, I'm going to dispose of you and rob this place for all it's worth."  
  
Miko's grip tightened.  
  
"Ow, rape!" She said loudly, but not quite shouted.  
  
"Soon enough."  
  
Crimson looked at her old partner, "Why are you like this? You used to be such a cute little boy!" She teased.  
  
"It's because I want you." He licked his lips.  
  
Crimson backed away, "O, k, I'm just gonna go now." Crimson turned but before she could run Miko grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Crimson, but I believe I told you, no deal, then no more life for the Shadow."  
  
Crimson tried to pull away but it was to no avail, she watched as Miko put his hand into the air, and an axe appeared.  
  
"Remember this little trick?" Miko asked her seductivly.  
  
"Yea, you used that to kill people with that. It's cheap, if you're going to hurt others you should have a cause."  
  
"You're making your predicament worse. I'm going to have to kill you slowly now."  
  
He raised his axe and was about to bring it down when suddenly he stopped.  
  
Crimson watched as Miko fell to the ground in pain. And behind him she saw Hiei, holding his now bloody katana.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked Crimson.  
  
"I didn't need your help!" Crimson told him angrily. She had wanted to finish off Miko.  
  
"Hn, you were about to die."  
  
"That's only what it looked like."  
  
"You're just a stupid little girl."  
  
"..." Hiei had hit Crimson where it hurt. "You're gonna need more than words to back that up."  
  
"Fine." Hiei raised his katana, but at the same moment he wanted to drop it. He didn't want to fight Crimson. But then again, he every reason to want to.  
  
At the same time Crimson was fighting a battle in her head as well as the one with Hiei.  
  
"No Kianta, don't, Hiei's your friend."  
  
"What? Don't call me Kianta, if anything call me shadow. Anyways...I don't think that and niether does he."  
  
"I do, and I am you, I'm just the smarter side."  
  
"Are you the devil or the angel?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Although she told herself, literally, that she didn't want to hurt him, she prepared to anyways.  
  
He ran at her and she dodged, Hiei was almost as fast as her, making it so she just barly dodged his thrusts.  
  
"Kianta stop!" the voice in her head rang out, but she still didn't listen.  
  
"Aren't you going to attack me?" Hiei asked, hoping the answer was no. He knew though, if she said no he'd rub it in.  
  
Crimson was about to sat something when she noticed something right by Hiei, it was Miko, alive, and he was about to hurt Hiei! She had to do something. But she knew if she just stopped he'd get Hiei and Hiei would stab her.  
  
"Eh, well..." She thought for the milli-second she had. She tripped Hiei, he fell and Miko missed.  
  
"Wow, good thinking." Her mind told her. That was before it realized, she had still been stabbed.  
  
"Well, that get's rid of her." Miko smiled not looking the least bit dead. Hiei on the otherhand took a moment to realize what had just happened.  
  
"I would have never stabbed her." He thought aloud, he walked over to Crimson who was grabbing her shoulder. "Baka, getting yourself stabbed to save me." Hiei was now glowing, emiting off some kind of spirit energy. He ripped a piece of cloth from his clothes and wrapped it around her wound.  
  
Miko attempted to hit Hiei but the Axe just bounced off of him. Hiei turned around and faced him.  
  
"Ready to die?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
"Hiei, stay away from him!" Crimson warned, but Hiei didn't listen. She figured this would be the perfect chance to get away. She ran past them, fast, so she was invisible, and went in the direction of the vault.  
  
Sometime, minutes before Hiei had caught up to Crimson and Miko, Yusuke and the others took a break, and went to watch the Escaflowne movie in Koenma's office.  
  
"Gosh, Van is so kawaii." Botan said.  
  
"I like that Sora girl." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yea, she's hott." Yusuke agreed.  
  
"She has a good voice." Kurama said.  
  
"I like Hitomi." Koenma said.  
  
"You would." Botan told him.  
  
Crimson watched them from the other room smirking, "Personally, I like Dilandau."  
  
As they continued to watch the movie, she approached the vault.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm here, this will be simple." She told herself.  
  
But something didn't feel right. She had left Hiei to fight Miko, although she knew he'd need at least a bit of help. She was using him.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I can do this." She reached for the vault lock.  
  
"No!" Images of Hiei getting killed by Miko ran through her head, "I can't."  
  
She sunk to the ground her face being covered by her hand. And tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I have to help him, but why? Why do I care so much? I've never felt so confused."  
  
"Go to him." A voice rang out.  
  
"Who's there?" She got up suddenly.  
  
"My little Kia, you've grown to be such a beautiful girl."  
  
"Who are you?" She saw ahead of her a women who didn't look a day older than 25, she had long white hair, and she wore a long white dress. On her arms were the same bracelets as Crimson's. The women smiled and faded away.  
  
Crimson stood there, shocked for a moment. But she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Hiei, I'm coming!" She thought.  
  
Gomen, I had to put the whole Escaflowne thing. I love Dilandau he's soooo kawaii!  
  
Natalie, I added that little fighting Crimson and Hiei fighting scene in there for you. ^g^  
  
Review! 


	6. A Death and A Hyper Demon Lord

Who was that lady? And how does she know Crimson? Will I ever get to meet Dilandau?  
  
Next time on...  
  
Now... This chappy, read!!  
  
^^  
  
By the way, there will be a couple new characters in here they are from a certain manga...if you know them, that's awesome, if not...Ask and I'll tell who they are and what manga they are from. If you are a Yaoi person you'll know. I'm not much of one myself but...  
  
On with the story!  
  
Crimson ran back to where Hiei and Crimson were fighting, and pushed herself off to a corner where should would be unnoticed unless needed.  
  
Miko had discarded that lovely axe of his and was now fighting Hiei with his fists, which must have come in contact wiht his katana at least once, they were a bit bloody.  
  
"Come on demon, I dare you to stab me!" Miko yelled, blood flying from his mouth as the sheath of Hiei's katana came into contact with his stomach.  
  
"Hn, I should even use my katana on you."  
  
Crimson watched intentivly as Miko sunk to the floor in pain.  
  
Hiei watched with a smirk apon his face as Miko gasped for air. Hiei took up his katana again, raising so the it would reflect light into Miko's eyes.  
  
"I promise to make this quick." Hiei laughed.  
  
"You're just trying to take Crimson from me."  
  
Crimson's eyes flashed.  
  
"You're just trying to take Crimson from me." Miko was now panting, he had doubled up in pain after recieving that blow to the stomach from Hiei. "I won't let you..." His voice began to trail off.  
  
"Hn." Hiei was trying to save her. Not take her.  
  
"You...You have no idea what it feels like, do you?" Miko asked, lifting his face up although it was covered in shadow. "What it feels like. To be in love."  
  
"Wha?" Crimson's mind began to race as Miko picked himself up slowly, clutching his stomach.  
  
"I would never have hurt Crimson. All I wanted was to take her away from here." Hiei watched as Miko was once again at eye level, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Tears of blood!?" Hiei thought as the crimson stream ran down his cheeks.  
  
"She doesn't belong here! She's mine!" Miko was once again running at Hiei, it was as if he had completely recovered. He was still no match for a the small demon.  
  
Hiei stabbed Miko in the stomach and Miko fell to the floor.  
  
"Hn, I don't like the girl, you could have had her. But you went and pissed me off." Hiei lied.  
  
Crimson felt herself begin to shake as her old partner crashed onto the cold ground. Yet another new feeling running through her body.  
  
"Miko!" She yelled running to his side.  
  
"Crimson...I'm sorry." Miko uttered softly through his tears. "I truly am evil. It's better this way."  
  
Crimson forced a smile. She felt nothing for this boy, so why was she so angry?  
  
"You're a bastard you know that? Leaving me like this..." She felt tears sting her eyes as she lowered her lips to his cheek and kissed him.  
  
"Demon." Miko started. "Yo..u...bett..er..take....ca..re...." He gasped. "Take care of her, love her like I couldn't."  
  
Hiei watched as Crimson shook and sobbed, he had no idea why she was acting like this. A moment ago she hated him.  
  
"You're a jerk Hiei. How dare you? If he was going to die it would have been by my hands, he did nothing to you!" Crimson yelled getting up and turning toward Hiei. "Well?" Crimson knew she couldn't really blame Hiei, but his last words,  
  
"Hn, I don't like the girl, you could have had her. But you went and pissed me off"  
  
Had hurt her very deeply. All these emotions running through her head.  
  
"I did what I had to. I don't see why you're all upset, he tried to kill you."  
  
"Ya kno...." Crimson was about to say something but had suddenly felt another presence about the area. She looked over at Hiei who nodded in responce to her unasked question. She turned her head in every direction, nothing.  
  
"Where are they?" She asked Hiei.  
  
Suddenly someone busted out laughing, "Aw man this is so funny huh Eclipse?"  
  
There was a sigh and then some dragging noises. From the shadow emerged a man with long black hair holding what looked like a girl but was most definetly a man. He dropped the boy and Crimson looked on as he fell to the ground with a "Ouchie!"  
  
"I am Eclipse," The man with black hair began. "And this is the Demon Lord Raenef. Cower before him, as you are about to die at his hands."  
  
Crimson and Hiei exchanged glances as the one called Raenef broke into fits of laughter.  
  
"That's it!" Eclipse yelled, "I'll do it then!" He brought up his hands and said the words "Dark Arrow." A ball of energy appeared in his hand.  
  
"Eh, what's this?" Hiei asked confused.  
  
"This is your punishment for killing Miko!" Eclipse yelled as he flung the energy at them.  
  
Again, Crimson felt it was time to save Hiei as she threw herself at the ball, not quite sure what was going to happen.  
  
"Crimson!!" Hiei waan't about to let her do that, he also ran for the energy and they hit it together. As they hit, the energy ball exploded and the hall filled with dust.  
  
"Fools." Eclipse muttered.  
  
"Aw, that was so cute!!" Raenef cried rubbing his eyes.  
  
Eclipse's face fell as he watched his master cry for the two murders.  
  
"It's like in the movies!!!" Raenef continued.  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the building...  
  
"Dare!!" Koenma shouted happily.  
  
"Hm, well, I dare you to kiss Kuwabara." Yusuke said evilly.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Raenef and Eclipse went back to their own world, holding with them Miko's lifeless body. Not even going through the now clearing smoke to see if the two were killed...  
  
And of course....  
  
Oooo! What happened? Are they alive? And if so why?  
  
Ok, incase you weren't aware.....Eclipse and Raenef are from the new Shounen Ai manga called Demon Diary. When I bought it I had no idea it was Shounen Ai, I just liked the name. But it was soooooo good, check it out. 


	7. More to be told

Read and Review!  
  
^^  
  
LOL!! Shadow Sora, good job! I get a couple of reviews from a friend and it turns into like 2000 reviews. Oh, well...Happens I guess. My luck.  
  
OK, Raenef and Eclipse will have more significant parts later..Just read you'll see.  
  
Anywho this is what you've all been waiting for! There's a slight, slight Hiei/Crim part, and a Kia(Crimson)/Miko part. And of course, Kurama/Botan!!!  
  
The Dark One  
  
  
**Crimson's Dream/Flashback  
  
"Come my dear Kianta, we have much to do, much to plan for."  
  
"Who are these guys?" Kianta looked at the two before her. One of them resembled a girl, blue hair, his bangs hanging down over his eyes and pulled back into a ponytail, the other had long black hair, which he let fall out over his shoulders freely.  
  
"I'm.." The one with blue hair started but was cut off by the other.  
  
"He's is Lord Raenef, and I'm Eclipse." He said.  
  
"Miko, why do we need these guys?" Kianta crossed her arms uncomfortably and slightly angered.  
  
"I figured we could use their help, being that this is a very big job."  
  
"Uh, you may, I can do better on my own." Kianta said.  
  
Miko wasn't about to take no for an answer, he wrapped his arms around her waste and whispered in her ear. Although it was so soft it was inaudble even to her, it still sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"F..Fine," She pulled away quickly, embarassed that he was having this affect on her, "But if they mess me up even once..."  
  
Miko smiled and walked away feeling happy that he had won, Raenef and Eclipse close behind.  
  
"So....What are we doing?" Raenef asked stupidly as they walked away.  
  
Kianta just frowned, "How can he control me like that? Why do I let him?" She thought allowed. "He doesn't ever feel like I do, he's a true thief, yet..." Kianta smirked. "I'm his former apprentice and now his partner and I still beat him out."  
  
Kianta's head suddenly began to spin as her surrounding swirled into a mass of colors. As she tried to stop herself from passing out the colors reformed and became yet another room. She found herself in the arms of Miko.  
  
"Uh, Miko? But you're dead!"  
  
"Kia, do you know why I brought you here?" He said ignoring her.  
  
"No, not at all." She looked confused as Miko took his finger and touched the tip of her nose.  
  
"I wanted to explain to you why I asked Raenef and Eclipse to help us that day, and why you aren't dead right now."  
  
Kianta was speechless, she had never known there was an actual reason to his actions.  
  
He trailed his finger down to her lips, "I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Kianta's eyes widened in shock, and Miko just smiled.  
  
"I hired them to keep you safe when I wasn't there." His smile faded slightly.  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Kia, do you remember what really happened that day..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kianta suddenly got angry. "You went and got yourself caught..."  
  
"To save you from myself."  
  
"What are you talking about Miko?"  
  
"Kia, there's something you should know. I'm not who you've always believe I was."  
  
"Well duh, I figured that when you tried to kill me!" Kianta was starting to feel like she was talking to a child.  
  
"Kia, I never would have killed you!" For a split second she thought she saw the old Miko, the cute eyes, the ones that told her he loved her. "I love you Kia."  
  
Kianta looked ready to kill him. "No you don't!" She convered her ears expecting him to repeat himself.  
  
"Why does that hurt you so much? Because you don't love me correct?"  
  
"Remember when I got caught, your dreams, the way you'd scream my name in your sleep?" He smirked and kissed her on the forehead, "You felt something then right?"  
  
Kianta opened her mouth but then felt Miko's lips upon hers. "What the hell are you doing?" She pulled away, although something in her didn't want to.  
  
"Just saying goodbye, and I should give you something that is rightfully yours." Miko held out his hand and conjured his axe.  
  
"Wha?" Kianta managed as he handed it to her.  
  
"This is yours, I took it." Kianta looked up at him confused and he turned away looking weak. "I didn't want you to be involved in what I was, so I got myself caught and told Raenef and Eclipse to watch over you." He started to breath deeply, "When I pretended to try to kill you, it was just so I could get you away, but that boy...The one you're in love with..."  
  
"Wait hold on, no!" Kianta tired to keep going but Miko's laughter silenced her.  
  
"You cannot hide it, you love him. Which is why I had to die, when Eclipse blasted you he knew it wouldn't kill you." Miko fell to his knees quite suddenly. "There's something I must tell you." He gasped. "You're not who you think you are."  
  
"Miko, shut up, you're an idiot! Be quiet! Please don't die." Kianta felt her arms wrap around his waste as he feel back.  
  
"Kia, your...parents...you're...you're....not hum...a.." Before Miko could finish his body became limp and he feel into a deep sleep, called death.  
  
"Miko, you will always be in my heart." Kianta smiled as the room around her began to fade, and the darkness closed in on her.  
  
"It came from this way!" Botan's voice rang down the seemingly endless hall.  
  
"Hiei!?" Kurama shouted into the darkness.  
  
Hiei heard his name being called somewhere down the corridor, he tried to get up but realised he was being clung onto, not only that but he was also wrapped around...Crimson!? He tried to wriggle himself free, making the sleeping girl stir.  
  
"She looks so innocent when she sleeps." He smirked. "Hn, wish that was the only time I had to look at her." Although inside it tore himself up to hear those words come from his mouth.  
  
Suddenly Crimson gasped and began to squirm, Hiei still in wrapped tightly in her arms, "Mm, eh, Miko, no..."She moaned lightly, "No, I don't love him...".  
  
Hiei watched as she began to break into a sweat, but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was her bracelets, they were being to glow.  
  
"What is that?" Kuwabara's voice rang out down the now lit hall.  
  
"Shadow's bracelets..." Botan said.  
  
"Did you just say shadow?" Koenma said changing the subject, not seeming to care much for the light.  
  
"Yea she said her name was Shadow Crimson when we first met." Yusuke answered for Botan.  
  
"It's Kianta Crimson." Hiei said not taking his eyes off of sleeping girl and her glowing arms.  
  
"You're kidding!" Koenma cried out making Hiei lift his gaze. "Kianta Crimson...She's...She's a legend, you can't tell me this girl, this thief..."  
  
"Did you say thief?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes, if you didn't realize it at first..."  
  
"Why is she a legend?" Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Ah yes. Let's see...My father told me once about a goddess who was very powerful and her love, who was a human. She bore his child, yet, if she were to have it, the child die, being that a human cannot survive in the god's living environment."  
  
"But we're ok here..." Kuwabara once again interuppted.  
  
"I'm a demi-god!" Koenma got angry. "As I was saying. The mother intrusted her child to the father, who guess what! Died!" Koenma said rather cheerfully. "Anyway, the child was then left to live on it's own. Her name was said to be Kianta Crimson. Who would have ever guessed the story was true, and a half-god would become a lowly thief!" Koenma laughed.  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned back to the sleeping girl, her eyes suddenly popped open, shocking him a bit.  
  
"Hello Kianta." Kurama said walking over to her and grabbing her hand, making Botan's stomach drop.  
  
"Don't call me..." She began but stopped when she noticed that her braclets were glowing. "What? No, so it's true then...Miko..." She thought allowed and got up slowly, Kurama's hand falling away from her own. She turned to Hiei and met his eyes for a moment before turning again and walking away from everyone.  
  
"Cri..." Botan said, wanting to run to her.  
  
"Leave her." Hiei warned.  
  
Kurama walked down the opposite end of the hall, not really knowing where he was going, being that he was too obsessed with Koenma's story. "How does it end?" He thought, his concentration suddenly being broken by footsteps behind him.  
  
"Kurama?" Botan said.  
  
"Hello Botan, something bothering you."  
  
"Actually yes." Botan said shyly. "How do you feel about...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Crimson."  
  
"I like her as a friend, why?" Kurama asked sweetly, yes suspiciously.  
  
"I there's something I need to tell you." Botan said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kurama, do you care for..." Botan paused again. "Me?"  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"I care for you!" Botan cried out, no longer able to hold back her feelings.  
  
"Of course I care for you, I always have. But Botan you never told me, how you felt." Kurama walked over to her.  
  
"I was afraid you liked Crimson, and that there was no hope for me, and I still wonder, is there?"  
  
Kurama didn't answer her but instead placed his lips on her own.  
  
  
And, how was it? Review please! ^ ^ 


End file.
